Games of skill and excitement have become quite popular in recent years for use in residential recreational rooms as well as taverns, hotel lobbies, stores and other such areas. Games of skill such as table tennis require a substantial amount of athletic ability on the part of a player, and consequently, one not gifted with athletic ability finds little enjoyment in such a game. Other games, such as air hockey, are very popular and rely for their popularity on the extraordinary excitement generated during the play. Air hockey is a vigorous game and to a great extent relies on brute force of the player as opposed to skill or accuracy. As a result, air hockey does not appeal to weaker, but competitive players. Electronic amusement games have also become quite popular, the most notable being electronic table tennis or variants thereof. These electronic games rely entirely on sensitive aiming skills of the participants and requires no athletic ability at all. while these games do require a certain amount of skill, they are characterized by the absense of excitement since all the action is accomplished by electronic means.
There has been a need for a game which is playable in residential recreation rooms as well as public places that requires the participants to exercise a reasonable amount of skill and generates substantial excitement during play. It is further advantageous for such a game to be played without significant athletic ability. This allows participation by competitive, but non-athletic participants.